


Tu m'appartiens

by Bruniblondi



Series: BDSM [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Chastity Device, Crying, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, Hand job while in someone, M/M, Nipple Clamps, O Ring Gag, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Restraints, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sequel, Spanking, Vibrator, i don't know what to tag, i think
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel de Doll<br/>Peut se lire seul<br/>BON ANNIVERSAIRE Mandy_Mandala!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu m'appartiens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mandy_Mandala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Mandala/gifts).



> Coucou
> 
> Suite de Doll qui peut se lire seule
> 
> Et ce petit truc a été écrit pour l'anniversaire de Mandy_Mandala. BON ANNIVERSAIRE MA BELLE! Oui, avec un jour d'avance, mais je sais que tu m'en veux pas ;)
> 
> Pour son anniversaire, la demoiselle (21 ans et toutes ses dents, si si) voulait du BDSM (suite de Doll, je rappelle), du SafeWord -Check- et de l'aftercare -Check aussi-
> 
> Petit rappel: Safeword, c'est le mot de sécurité et l'aftercare, c'est le temps que le Dom passe avec le soumis après la scène pour être sûr que tout va bien ^^
> 
> Oh, je vous annonce aussi que je suis en train de faire un coup à la Punition!. Ça devait être un OS. AH Ah. Bref, normalement, il va y avoir une troisième partie. Tuez moi, je ne sais plus faire les vrais OS. Et y a un énorme indice (genre de la taille d'une grange) sur ce que va être la troisième partie ^^
> 
> Merci à Erika et Chapaf pour la Bêta ^^

Peter observe Doll tout en buvant un verre d’eau.

Doll a les bras enserrés dans un manchon lacé serré, ce qui lui fait bomber le torse. Une barre d’écartement fixée à ses chevilles l’oblige à garder ses jambes ouvertes au maximum. Dans ses doigts, il serre un foulard en soie rouge. Le foulard sert de SafeWord puisque Doll ne peut pas parler.

Et pourquoi Doll ne peut pas parler ? Tout simplement parce que Peter a installé ce qu’on appelle un bâillon ouvert derrière les dents de son soumis.

C’est un bâillon avec un cercle creux au centre d’une bande de cuir se bouclant derrière la tête et qui permet au Dom de baiser la bouche de Doll dès qu’il en a envie. Et il en a beaucoup envie.

Peter a beaucoup de bâillon, de tous types et de toutes formes, mais il a une certaine tendresse pour celui-ci. Tout simplement parce qu’il est agrémenté de chainettes qui pendent jusqu’à la poitrine de Doll. Et au bout des chainettes ? Il y a bien sûr, des pinces qui mordent actuellement les mamelons du soumis.

C’est la première fois que Peter utilise ce bâillon sur le jeune soumis et l’exclamation de surprise étouffée par le bâillon que Doll a poussé quand son Dom a joué avec ses tétons pour les faire durcir, avant de mettre les pinces en place, a juste été délicieux.

Doll a alors gémi et essayé de donner un coup de hanches, son érection plus que dure. Il n’est pas allé très loin, perdant son équilibre à cause de la barre et du manchon. Peter a ricané avant de murmurer :

               - Ne bouge pas. Sinon, tu vas tomber et je ne te rattraperai pas.

L’avertissement est silencieux, mais Doll l’entend parfaitement et se tient tranquille.

Pour ajouter un plus à la scène, Peter a également mis un bandeau à son soumis, l’aveuglant complètement et ne lui laissant que son ouïe pour savoir ce qui se passe.

Le loup garou lui aurait bien mis des bouchons d’oreille pour le priver totalement de ses sens, mais il a précédemment découvert que ça déclenchait une attaque de panique. Tant pis. Ce n’est pas comme s’il n’était pas capable d’être complètement silencieux non plus.

Peter repose délicatement son verre et prend un martinet avant de se déplacer en cercle autour du jeune homme qui halète légèrement.

Sans prévenir, le loup lève le bras et assène un brutal coup de martinet sur le dos de l’humain qui grogne, alors que les lanières en cuir mordent sa chair et laissent de belles marques rouges sur sa peau laiteuse.

Le Dom répète l’opération, plaçant ses coups sur toutes les parties du corps de l’humain qu’il peut atteindre. Oui, même le sexe douloureusement en érection.

Malgré la douleur des coups, ou peut-être à cause de ça, l’érection du soumis semble durcir encore.

Peter se dit qu’il devrait lui mettre un anneau pénien, avant de décider que finalement, non. Si le jeune jouit sans permission, il pourra le punir et il y a quelque chose qu’ils n’ont jamais utilisé et qu’il meurt d’envie d’essayer. Mais pour l’instant, il est occupé à tracer des lignes amoureusement entrelacées sur la peau de Doll. Peau qui marque si facilement.

Quand Peter lui fait à nouveau face, son bandeau est trempé de larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues et glissent sur le cuir du bâillon avant de se perdre sur son torse. Le Dom sourit, légèrement moqueur.

Du bout de la langue, il lèche les larmes, savourant leur goût.

               - Tu pleures déjà ? Demande-t-il, sachant parfaitement que Doll ne peut pas lui répondre. Nous commençons à peine.

Se mettant à genoux, il se penche et mords franchement dans un pectoral, tout en empoignant l’érection du jeune, lui imprimant de lents et lascifs mouvements de va-et-vient.

Le cri de l’humain le fait encore sourire, parce que même avec le bâillon, il est parfaitement audible, comme une petite musique, pour ses seules oreilles.

               - Tu fais de jolis sons, murmure-t-il, alors qu’il lèche la morsure, comme pour l’apaiser. Mais je préfère quand tu ne peux pas en faire.

Le loup se relève, non sans vicieusement serrer la base du pénis érigé, arrachant un nouveau cri à son soumis, et enfourne sa queue dans la bouche ouverte de Doll. Il pousse dans la gorge qui se contracte autour de lui, alors que Doll essaye de ne pas s’étouffer.

               - Voyons voir combien de temps tu tiens, susurre presque sadiquement le Dom.

Et il bouche le nez du soumis en le pinçant entre deux doigts. Il ne le fait pas longtemps, juste le temps que la panique teinte légèrement l’odeur de l’humain. Alors seulement, il relâche sa prise sur l’appendice nasal et recule de manière à laisser son gland reposer sur la lèvre inférieure de Doll.

Le soumis prend de grandes goulées d’air. Le Dom attend que ses battements de cœur se soient calmés, avant de lui besogner la bouche et la gorge.

               - Putain, ta bouche, grogne Peter en attrapant les cheveux bruns du jeune à pleine main pour s’en servir comme d’un levier afin de bouger la tête du soumis, s’enfonçant toujours plus loin dans la gorge accueillante. J’ai toujours dit que tu avais une bouche de suçeuse. Chaque fois que tu l’ouvres, j’ai envie d’y mettre quelque chose.

Peter observe avec un sourire sarcastique les doigts de Doll se crisper sur le foulard et lutter pour suivre le rythme que son maître lui impose.

               - C’est ça, murmure le loup. Détends encore ta gorge.

Il place une de ses mains sur le cou du jeune, comme pour essayer de sentir les mouvements de sa queue, là, juste sous la peau.

Puis, le loup lève légèrement la tête de l’humain, les chainettes reliées aux pinces tirant sur les mamelons. Le grognement que fait Doll à la stimulation et la douleur, vibre le long de la queue de Peter, l’amenant au bord de la jouissance.

Il sort son membre de sa caverne humide et chaude et se branle en déclarant ;

               - Je vais te marquer comme mien.

C’est inutile, évidemment. Ses marques sont déjà partout sur le jeune humain, mais Peter est plus possessif que le plus possessif des loups. L’humain est sa propriété et il veut que tout le monde le sache.

Avec un râle de plaisir, leloup jouit, décorant le visage de Doll des trainées laiteuses de son plaisir. C’est presque en ronronnant qu’il étale sa semence sur la peau du jeune.

Il recule pour observer son œuvre et avec un sourire satisfait, il va à la cuisine prendre une bouteille d’eau.

Quand il revient, il détache rapidement le bâillon, mais pas plus. En tombant, lebâillon tire sur les pinces, faisant encore grogner Doll.

               - Bois, ordonne Peter en portant la bouteille aux lèvres de l’humain.

Quand Peter repose la bouteille, Doll en abu les trois quarts.

               - Tu en veux encore ? Demande le Dom.

Le soumis secoue la tête pour répondre.

               - Tu es prêt à continuer ?

               - Vert maître, répond Doll d’une voix rendue rauque par l’utilisation intensive qu’en a fait son maître.

               - Parfait.

Peter remet le bâillon en place et tire sur les chainettes. Il éclate de rire quand Doll grogne. Ça le met toujours de bonne humeur quand il peut jouer avec son humain.

Prenant un coussin sur le canapé, il le place sur le sol et pousse Doll sans aucune douceur, de manière à ce que sa tête tombe sur le coussin.

Son soumis a désormais son petit cul en l’air et le torse au sol.

Les loups sont des animaux joueurs et le Bêta ne fait pas exception. Il est même probablement plus joueur que tous les autres loups-garous, étant plus proche de sa nature animale que les autres.

Il ouvre un tiroir et en sort un vibromasseur, conçu pour stimuler la prostate.

Du bout des doigts, le Dom vérifie si son soumis est toujours correctement lubrifié.

Oui, ils ont une scène un peu rugueuse aujourd’hui, comme ça leur arrive souvent, mais ce n’est pas une raison pour blesser l’humain. Un bon Dom est à l’écoute des besoins de son soumis. Et surtout, il en prend soin. Peter est attaché à Doll, comment faire autrement, mais soyons honnête, s’il fait aussi attention, c’est parce que trouverun aussi bon soumis, ce n’est pas aussi facile qu’on le croit.

Quoique, le petit Parrish pourrait être intéressant. Les faire jouer ensemble pourrait être fructueux et jouissif.

Il reporte son attention sur Doll et lui assène une claque retentissante surla fesse droite, souriant de l’empreinte de doigts qui brise les marques laissées par le martinet.

Jugeant que le canal de Doll est un peu sec, il met rapidement un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts et travaille les chairs pour les rendre plus souple. Pas trop, parce que plus son soumis est étroit, plus il prend son pied.

Le Dom introduit lentement le vibromasseur entre les reins de l’humain, lui donnant une fausse impression de douceur.

Peter sourit alors qu’il enclenche la vibration et regarde le jeune sursauter quand sa prostate est stimulée sans répit.

Observant son soumis se tortiller et gémir, le loup passe sa main sur les bourses gonflées et tire légèrement sur la peau, avant de les tapoter du bout des doigts.

Doll geint, submergé par trop de stimulation, mais à aucun moment il ne lâche son foulard, ce qui rend Peter très fier de lui. Et comme son soumis réagit bien, le loup augmente l’intensité du vibromasseur et met des petites claques sur les testicules et le sexe du jeune. Sexe qui est plus qu’engorgé et presque pourpre.

               - Tu as envie de jouir, pas vrai Doll ? Sourit Peter. Mais tu dois supplier pour ça. Supplie-moi, Dol.

Le jeune soumis fait du mieux qu’il peut. Mais à part geindre et gémir, il ne peut pas faire grand-chose.

Une claque sèche, presque exactement au même endroit que la précédente, fait crier le plus jeune.

               - Tu n’as pas l’air d’avoir envie de jouir, ironise le Dom. Tu ne me supplies pas. Donc, je ne vais pas te baiser.

Un gémissement pathétique sort de la gorge de Doll et Peter rit.

               - Ne t’inquiète pas, je vais quand même prendre mon plaisir. C’est à ça que tu sers, pas vrai ? A ça et à rien d’autre.

Retirant brutalement le vibro, Peter pénètre le canal étroit et doit se retenir de besogner ce cul qui lui appartient.

               - Tellement étroit, murmure-t-il. Peu importe le temps que je passe à détendre ton petit cul, c’est comme si tu étais une pucelle à chaque fois.

L’embarras teinte l’odeur de Doll, mais Peter n’en fait pas spécialement de cas. Ils en ont parlé et le Soumis a avoué aimer quand Peter l’humilie. Pas trop, mais Peter sait comment doser les choses et donner à son soumis juste assez d’humiliation pour qu’il prenne son pied.

Laissant juste son gland dans le cul de Doll, le loup ordonne :

               - Allez, remue ton petit cul. Montre-moi que, finalement, tu veux jouir.

Doll remue tant bien que mal, mais il n’a pas vraiment d’appui, aucun moyen de se repousser sur la queue qui l’empale. Il grogne frustré.

               - C’est bien ce que je pensais, commente platement Peter. Enfin, il parait qu’on n’est jamais aussi bien servi que par soi-même. Et puisque tu ne sers à rien, je vais le faire à ta place.

La main sur la partie de sa queue qui est à l’extérieur du corps de Doll, il se branle, prenant tout son temps, amusé par la frustration de son soumis qui sent tout, sans rien avoir.

Quand il jouit, il le fait dans le cul de son soumis, sans jamais l’avoir baisé.

Lentement, il se retire puis repousse du bout du pouce son sperme qui s’écoule de l’anus toujours béant.

Satisfait, il défait la barre d’écartement et la repousse sur le côté. Puis, il défait les lanières du manchon et masse les muscles pour rétablir la circulation sanguine.

Peter tourne ensuite gentiment Doll sur le dos et il sourit, parce qu’enfin, il va pouvoir punir son soumis.

               - Je vais enlever le bâillon et ensuite les pinces. Tu n’as, bien sûr, pas le droit de jouir.

Doll geint pitoyablement. Tous les deux savent que quand Peter va enlever les pinces, le sang va revenir brutalement dans les tétons malmenés, submergeant le soumis d’une douleur aussi exquise qu’indescriptible. Doll n’a jamais pu se retenir de jouir face à cette douleur. Et le Dom le sait parfaitement.

Le Bêta enlève d’abord le bâillon, puis, sans aucune douceur, détache les pinces. Comme prévu, le soumis hurle en rejetant la tête en arrière et en jouissant avec une telle violence que sa semence vient se joindre à celle de son maître qui a séché sur son menton et son cou.

               - Tsk, fait Peter. On est un vilain garçon, pas vrai ? Et les vilains garçons sont punis.

Doll détourne la tête, honteux.

Peter enlève le bandeau et se lève pour aller chercher le jouet qu’il mourrait d’envie d’essayer.

En voyant l’objet, Doll ne peut empêcher un geignement plaintif de quitter sa bouche. Il sait. Bien sûr qu’il sait que son maître va profiter au maximum de la situation.

Le loup ricane et installe rapidement la cage de chasteté sur le sexe au repos de Doll. Une fois l’appareil en place, il ronronne :

               - Allez Doll, présente ton petit cul à ton maître.

C’est tremblant et le souffle court que le jeune homme obéit.

               Le cul en l’air et le torse au sol, Doll passe les mains derrière son dos et écarte largement ses fesses.

Avec un regard appréciateur posé sur l’anus toujours dilaté, Peter se branle lentement, prenant tout son temps pour admirer ce qui lui appartient, laissant la tension et l’appréhension noyer le système nerveux de son soumis.

Au bout de longues minutes, le Dom engage sa queue dans le canal étroit mis à sa disposition etdit alors qu’il s’enfonce lentement :

               - Je vais te baiser et la cage t’empêchera de bander.

Doll gémit pitoyablement. Puis crie carrément quand son maître le besogne sans douceur, frappant presque violemment sa prostate à chaque passage. Les cris de douleur de son soumis excitent considérablement le Dom qui lâche complètement la bride à son côté animal.

Pourtant, il s’arrête immédiatement quand le jeune homme sous lui hurle un mot et un seul.

Ils ont un système de communication, pendant les scènes, basé sur quatre mots. Les trois premiers sont les couleurs que beaucoup utilisent.

Vert : Tout va bien.

Jaune : Laissez-moi quelques minutes, je suis un peu trop haut, il faut que je redescende.

Rouge : STOP ! ça ne va pas du tout.

Peter en a rajouté un, parce qu’il connaît bien Doll et sait à quel point il peut être borné. Et aussi à quel point il veut lui plaire. Le dernier mot veut simplement dire : CATASTROPHE !! TROP !!

Et c’est ce qu’hurle l’humain.

               - LAURA !

Peter se retire immédiatement, serre le jeune homme dans ses bras et prend sa douleur. Le loup grogne et ses yeux flashent bleu quand il se rend compte de la quantité de douleur que ressent son soumis.

               - Espèce d’entêté, gronde le loup. Tu es censé me dire quand je vais trop loin, Stiles !   

               - Je suis désolé, sanglote Stiles. Je croyais que je pouvais… J’ai cru que…

               - Chuuut, murmure Peter en le berçant doucement. J’aurais dû faire plus attention. J’aurais dû prendre en compte la tête de mule que tu es.

Le Bêta continue de bercer le jeune homme et de prendre sa douleur pendant de longues minutes. Puis, délicatement, il le pose sur le canapé et se redresse.

Stiles couine et s’accroche à lui de toute la force de ses bras humains.

               - Non ! crie-t-il.

               - Chuuut, je reviens, assure le Bêta à son oreille. Je vais juste te chercher une bouteille d’eau et après, nous irons prendre un bain ensemble, d’accord ?

A contrecœur, l’humain le lâche, mais pas une seule fois, son regard ne quitte le loup.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux hommes sont au lit, après avoir pris un bain et mangé Stiles a la tête posée sur le torse du plus âgé et dessine des motifs aléatoires sur sa peau.

               - Peter ?

               - Hum ?

               - Combien de temps je garde la cage ?

               - Deux semaines, tête de mule. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, on ne va pas faire de scènes hard pendant ce temps-là.

               - Ok, acquiesce le jeune.

               - Qu’est-ce que tu dirais qu’on profite de ces deux semaines pour te former un compagnon de jeu ?

               - Un compagnon de jeu, répète Stiles d’une voix lente, comme pour tester les mots. Tu vas me trouver un soumis ?

Peter glousse et lui assène une légère claque sur les fesses.

               - N’abuse pas, le prévient-il, joueur. Tu seras toujours mon soumis. Pour simplifier, disons que je suis l’Alpha, tu es le Bêta et il sera l’Oméga. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?

C’est d’une voix endormie que Stiles répond :

               - La bouche de Jordan va être magnifique autour de la queue de notre maître.

Peter rit franchement et ressert son bras autour de la taille de Stiles.

               - Tu me connais trop bien.

Les deux hommes s’endorment, la tête pleine de projets et de fantasmes où Jordan Parrish tient le premier rôle.

Juste avant que le sommeil ne l’emporte, Peter se demande comment il va l’appeler celui-là. Pour Stiles, ça a été facile. Le jeune humain est une jolie poupée avec laquelle il peut jouer comme il veut. Jordan n’est pas une poupée.

Bah, il a le temps d’y penser, se dit le Bêta en s’endormant.

Peter se lève le lendemain matin avec le mot « Toy » en tête…


End file.
